


The Lost Princess of Wonderland.

by Nerdzone6



Category: Alice's Adventures in Wonderland & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdzone6/pseuds/Nerdzone6
Summary: Once upon a time before the Queen of Hearts became the cruel monarch that everybody knows, there was just Mary and her little sister Alize but due to an unforeseen attack, Alize was lost turning Mary's heart cold. Four years later and Alice is in Wonderland wondering why everyone thinks she looks like a dead princess. A story where Alice always belonged in Wonderland.
Relationships: Alice & Mad Hatter (Alice in Wonderland), Alice/Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland.

Intro:

Mary was rudely awakened from her slumber by the sound of pounding footsteps coming from outside her bedroom door. Suddenly, her door flew open and one of the castle guards came rushing in. When he saw Mary was awake, a look of relief briefly crossed his face before a stern one took its place.

"Get up your highness, for you must come with me at once," the guard said sternly.

" Why, what's happening?" Mary asked.

The guard looked pained as he spoke, "The castle is being attacked, your highness; by the Kingdom of Spades," he said.

Mary jumped from her bed as an overwhelming feeling of shock and horror came over her. The Kingdom of Hearts had been at odds with the Kingdom of Spades for months now, but Father had said the situation was under control, so why was the country of Spades attacking them?

Mary couldn't worry about that now though. It was then that a new worry filled her, and it turned her blood cold. Alize! Where was Alize her baby sister? The girl was only three years old, oh she must be frightened wondering what was happening.

" Guard! Where is Princess Alize at?" Mary demanded to know.

The guard looked at her, " I don't know, your Highness, my orders were just to retrieve you," he told her.

Mary didn't hear anything else. She ran past the guard who shouted after her, and ran for Alize's room, which, thankfully wasn't very far since Mary had demanded Alize's bedroom to be close to hers.

As Mary reached the door leading to Alize's room, she could hear sobbing on the other side. She quickly threw open the door and found her sister huddled in the corner.

"It's ok Sisi Big Sister is here," Mary soothed the scared child. The little girl immediately stopped crying at her older sister's voice and ran to her, throwing her little arms around her waist.

"Sisi where's Mama at, I'm scared," Alize's voice trembled.

Mary looked at her sister in pity, but before she could answer her, the guard barged in.

"Come you two, we must go now," The guard shouted.

Mary picked Alize up and followed the guard, wondering where exactly they were heading,

"Where are we going, guard?" Mary asked.

The guard answered her without looking over his shoulder,

"I was originally supposed to take you outback through the stables, however, do to the delay we must go underground instead."

"Do you mean to where the magic pit is," Mary asked soberly.

The guard didn't answer, which was answer enough for her. Mary was unsure about going down to the magic pit, especially with Alize, but what other choice did she have? Still, going down past the Magic Pit made her uneasy,. Her father had even forbidden her from going down there without him, even with a guard escorting her.

As they reached the entrance of the cave, an explosion reached her ears, causing Alize to start whimpering. "Oh God, had the enemy gotten in,?"Mary wondered horrified. The guard quickly shooed the two princesses through the entrance and closed it behind him.

The three of them crossed over a bridge and then hurried quickly down a narrow path. It did not take long before they came across a large opening in the wall leading into another entrance, and it was there that Mary saw the familiar large black hole better known to the royal family as the Magic Pit.

Mary did not know what happened next, but one minute they were getting ready to go around the large hole and the next minute they were surrounded by a square of soldiers from the army of Spades. The lone guard immediately put himself in front of the two princesses. However, the action caused one guard from the Spade army to attack the guard protecting Mary and Alize. The guard charged as well, but the action caused Mary to lose her grip on Alize, and to Mary's horror Alize fell into the Magic Pit.

"No!" Mary cried, getting ready to jump in after her, but a guard caught her. Turning, Mary saw reinforcements from the royal army had arrived just in time to stop Mary from saving her sister.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mary screamed. Alize was gone.

-  
"Oh my God, help, somebody, help! A little girl is hurt." A voice shouted

The little girl was scared. This wasn't her sister's voice.

"Hello Dear, can you hear me?" A woman's voice asked.

The little girl opened her eyes to see a woman who wasn't her sister or mother looking down at her.

" Phew, thank goodness you're alive," the woman said with relief.

"Can you tell me your name dear one?" The woman asked.

"Alize" The little whispered.

The little girl's name was Alize. However, since she was only three, her speech was not the best. So, instead of hearing Alize, the woman heard Alice, and so from that day forward the little girl became known as Alice.

Thank you Aliqueen16 for being a wonderful support system and beta.


	2. Alice

Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland.

Alice:

A little girl dressed in a pretty blue dress stared at her reflection in the water, as she always did when she needed to escape the manor. The girl's name was Alice and she was seven years old.

Alice unlike other little girls hated her birthday, well not her birthday but what on her birthday, a party. Yes, little Alice hated having birthday parties because her parents would always invite the girls from her school, the same girls that bullied her at school.

Rachel Barnhart, Lisanne Malone, and Rachel Stonewall were her worst nightmare, but because their fathers were business associates of Alice's parents it just wouldn't do not to invite them.

It was frustrating to Alice, who felt sometimes like she just didn't belong here, and Rachel Barnhart never let her forget it either. Sure, when their parents were around Rachel and the other girls acted nice, but once their backs were turned Rachel changed into a royal terror.

The other girls were plain janes while Alice was extraordinarily beautiful with olive skin, long blonde hair that went down her back, and the prettiest blue eyes that seem to glow in the dark. She was beautiful, too beautiful for an ordinary English girl such as herself, and the other girls hated her for it.

At least that's what she liked to pretend the problem was. The actual issue wasn't her outstanding beauty, but her brilliant mind. Brains weren't exactly fashionable and Alice had plenty of brains.

Her parents didn't mind and even encouraged her in her pursuit of knowledge; however, the other girls found it insulting. Girls didn't need brains in their simple minds, just looks to catch them a rich husband. Alice wept for all the bright minds that were going to waste.

So there she was on her seventh birthday, staring at her pretty complexion, thinking about the unfairity of the world and how she didn't belong here when she saw a peculiar sight. A little white rabbit in a trench coat went running past her.

"What on earth," Alice thought, looking at the White Rabbit as if she had never seen one before. Deciding to take a chance, she shouted after him, "Oh Mister White Rabbit, where are you going," she asked?

The rabbit stopped to look at her and nearly jumped out of his skin when he spotted her, "Princess Alize, is that you," he asked? Alice shook her head, "No sir, I'm Alice. I'm terribly sorry to bother you, but I was wondering where you are going in such a hurry," she said.

The Rabbit, now knowing this wasn't the lost princess, quickly remembered his original task, "Oh My! I'm Late, I'm very late, and the Queen hates people being late. I'm sorry to be rude but I must go," he said, waving goodbye to Alice and running towards a large tree.

Alice curiously watched as he went through a large hole in the tree trunk, "How curious, I wonder where he's going in such a hurry, probably somewhere better than here," she thought. Thinking it over for a moment, she followed him, besides if she missed the party than she could claim that she had taken a walk and gotten lost.

Quickly, she hurried to where she saw the rabbit go; there she found a small opening, which she squeezed through. Unfortunately for her, she didn't see the large drop.

As she fell down the rabbit hole, she was met with an even more curious site; an entire house seemed to be carved inside the tree. Photos hung on the walls, a gigantic clock ticked away time in mid-air and a beautiful white rocking chair was also floating, which she landed in a few minutes later.

It was not long after that that she was roughly kicked out of the chair and landed in a porcelain hallway. "Oh, how beautiful and strange this place is," Alice thought as she took in her surroundings.

The hallway had nothing of interest except for a door which was at the end. Alice walked to the door and tried the handle. She was not surprised that it was locked; however, she was surprised when the doorknob cried out, "Oh, that hurt," he said.

"Oh, my, it's a talking doorknob," Alice thought, looking at the poor doorhandle with interest and a little sympathy, "Pardon me, sir. I didn't mean to harm you," she said.

The doorknob looked at her in interest, "Princess Alize," he asked? Alice who was a little unnerved that this was the second person calling her Alize shook her head, "I'm sorry sir, but I'm not Alize, I'm Alice," she said.

The doorknob sighed, "My apologies Miss, now what can I do for you," he asked? Alice smiled at him, "Maybe you can help me, you see I was following a white rabbit and I saw him head in this direction, could you tell me if you saw him," she asked?

The doorknob nodded, "Oh yes, he came through here just a minute ago," he said proudly.

Alice clapped her hands, "He did! Oh, that's wonderful, is there any way you could let me through," she said excitedly. The doorknob sighed, "I'm afraid not miss, to do that you need a key," he said.

Alice's face fell, "I don't have a key, do you know where I could find one," she asked? The doorknob smiled, "While of course, it's right up there," he said gesturing behind her. Alice turned around and was surprised to see a glass table. She was sure that the table wasn't there before.

Alice walked up to the table where she found not only the key but a box of sugar cookies with the words "eat me" on it. "Oh interesting, it sure is easy not to notice things around here," she thought to herself as she picked up the key and two cookies.

Walking back to the doorknob she put the key in and turned it. A second later she heard a click signaling that the door was unlocked. Turning back to the doorknob, she gave him a salute, "Thank you sir for your help," she said.

The doorknob smiled, "It was no trouble, miss. I wish you safe travels, oh and a word of advice, I'd be careful eating those cookies," he said. Alice smiled thanking him again and then she walked through the door.

Author's note: So there you have chapter 2; I hope you enjoyed, Nerdzone6.


End file.
